


Never Forget

by xXKikiBoboXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Erwin, Knight Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mates, Omega Eren Yeager, Orphan Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Smut, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Armin, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ish, omega armin, they love each other but eren is too young so its more unconditional until later, werewolf hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKikiBoboXx/pseuds/xXKikiBoboXx
Summary: Tragedy struck a powerful clan of werewolves and everyone was forced to live in hiding from the humans. This does not exclude the young omega, Eren. At ten years old, he was saved from the massacre by his parent's first knight, and the clans strongest, Levi. For the next four years, Levi and Eren lived alone together in a small hidden cave, far from civilization.Life had been peaceful and until one day Levi had to leave. No matter how much Eren tried to stop him, it was no use. the alpha had promised to return in ten days but Eren was unprepared for the reality of the situation.Will Levi return, or will Eren have to go and find him himself? And what was the reason behind Levi's departure? Did it have something to do with Eren being the only offspring of the late leaders of the most powerful werewolf clan in the land?Whatever the reasoning, Eren knew, he could never forget Levi. Not after all he had done for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Kiki here! While writing the summary I noticed that it sounds really cringy with all the "werewolf" nonsense, but the story is really good! I promise! I'm very excited to see what you guys think of it. I've been working really hard and can't wait to let you read it! 
> 
> The chapters may come out at weird times because I'm working on another fic other than this one, and I'm in college and have almost no time. I'm pretty much writing this instead of doing homework. but no worries! With my other fic, I've been doing a good job of updating about every other week so it will most likely be the same with this. 
> 
> That's all for now! Please enjoy!

 

 

 

_“Hush, little one. I have to do this. I will save you. I promise.” The deep voice whispered into the boy’s ear. He pulled the other into his lap and off the pile of furs they rested upon. The boy grasped to the figure who spoke, silent tears shed themselves onto the warm, black furs adorning the man._

 

_“Don’t leave me!” the young boy cried._

 

_“Please know that is something that must be done. It’s for your own good. I don’t mean to hurt you like this on purpose.” The man pulled the omega tighter into his embrace, his hand roaming to a mess of brown hair, silky to the touch._

 

_“BUT WHY!” the little brunette cried louder, feeling the man’s answer to be inadequate._

 

_“Eren, listen to me.” He pulled away from the boy to look him in the eyes. Those emerald eyes that practically glowed in the firelight. “If all goes well, I will return. It should only take me to the fortnight. Then we may be reunited.”_

 

_Eren shivered violently. An unfortunate side effect of cold, fear, and sadness, all balled into one overwhelming sensation. Words were no longer serviceable to his cause of making the other stay. Out of ideas, he eventually just threw himself back into the lap of the raven-haired alpha, clutching to his coat. Anything to keep him from going out into the frozen world, just beyond the entrance to their cave._

 

_“I have to leave now. Be good and I will return.” The man had to pry the child off, just to move. “You must let go of me.”_

 

_“No!” Eren was using everything he had to keep his hands on the raven. Fear raked through his body at the thought that, if he were to let the man go now, he may never see him again. That wasn’t going to happen if he had anything to do with it._

 

_Finally getting himself free, the raven-haired man stood and moved to the entrance of their little haven. Eren fumbled onto the furs, completely caught off guard that the alpha actually escaped his grasp. In a rush, the brunette removed himself from the ground and dashed to reestablish contact. All was for not though because a morsel of fur had caught his foot and Eren tumbled back to the earth below him. The omega looked up with a desperate cry._

 

_Sheer Terror settled itself in the boy’s pit as the raven looked over his shoulder to meet eyes with the child one last time. “I love you,” he whispered before his figure shifted into a large black wolf. The black mass of fur slowly moved to withdraw himself out of their den._

 

_“Alpha!” Eren cried but it only seemed to make the wolf, hasten his retreat._

 

_“Levi!” He was sobbing at this point, desperate to get his attention but it was too late. The man was gone the moment he went through the small entrance, consumed by the howling white snow that rained parallel to the ground._

 

_He was gone, most likely never to return. Finally gaining his footing, Eren rushed to the mouth of the cave. He forced his bones to twist and shift and soon found himself on all fours. The wind burned his nose as he moved further outside but he had no time to worry about that now because he needed to get Levi._

 

_Stepping out of their den, he was instantly blown off his feet. The omega rolled a few feet away from the entrance of their home before he dug his claws into the ground, effectively keeping himself from going any further. He kept his head low as he started to army crawl back, one foot at a time and as slowly as he could. Making it back inside, the small brown wolf whimpered in despondency that he couldn't follow his alpha._

 

_He shook off the snow plastered to his fine coat of fur and sat dejectedly at the entrance. With nothing else to do, Eren lifted his nose and forced his voice to rip through the rush of the snow. He mustered up all the strength he could to call for Levi, but all was for not as his melody was whipped away into the wind._

 

 

* * *

  


Eren woke to a blinding light entering the cave. He slowly opened his eyes to find that, the storm that had been going on non-stop since Levi had left, had finally given way to light. Granted, the light only came in from a small hole about the size of his head. The rest of the entrance was covered by snow. The omega remained in his wolf form in hopes that he could smell Levi better, had he returned. It was also easier to stay warm and deal with the hunger pangs due to a better pain tolerance in this form. He had run out of food two days ago but couldn’t restock due to the unrelenting storm.

 

The brunette wolf stood up slowly from the piles of fur that still faintly smelled of Levi. He moved to the mouth of their den to look through the small hole that remained of his entrance. Finally, after one whole week, the sky had shown blue from the cavity. Eren lifted his nose up it to smell around for any danger. Nothing. He finally moved to stick his head through. His brown ears popped up as soon as his head was out to see if there was anything that might harm him. Looking side to side, there was only a large dessert of white cut abruptly in half by blue sky.

 

Eren sighed, his hot breath visible in the fresh air. He pushed himself through the snow wall that blocked his exit and turned to look behind his small cave. There, just beyond the den, stood a massive frozen woods. The omega climbed to the top of the cave to look into the woods, lowering his head to hopefully stay hidden. Not that it was easy to stay out of sight when you were a big brown blob in the middle of a snow-covered landmass. When he and Levi went hunting, it was usually at night because they were better masked from sight.

 

Left with little choice, Eren set out to find something to eat. He was about a half hour into the woods when a sound caught his attention. Eren froze and listened for it to happen again. _There, to his right._ He quickly crouched and crawled under a naked bush. Its tiny fingers played with his fur, tickling him, but giving him a small memory of when Levi use to gently scratch his back to help him fall asleep. Sleep came hard to the boy due to the constant nightmares of his past. He missed Levi so much.

 

Eren held back a whine and refocused his attention on the pray in front of him. It was a small doe. She was standing over an unfrozen pond, drinking, blissfully unaware of the predator stalking her. Eren slowly started to crawl forward, out from under the bush to give chase. Just as his paw reached out, a loud _bang_ echoed through the forest and Eren froze. There, to his left, were two hunters.

 

Terror took over him as he watched the small deer collapse to the earth, her head disturbing the still water. Suddenly, Eren wasn't in the woods behind his and Levi’s home. He was inside the giant den that his old pack had lived in only four years back. People were gathered around the big fire, located in the middle of the large cave. Everyone was wearing ceremonial costumes of stripped up fur. Red and blue paint adorned their faces and exposed areas of their arms, legs, and stomachs. People were cheering, laughing, drinking and dancing. The omega was only ten at the time so he was not allowed to wear such exposing uniforms, but that didn’t stop him from joining in the fun and dancing with the older people.

 

All the joy had stopped as a loud _bang_ erupted inside the cave. Everyone started to panic and more loud bangs were heard. Eren was confused and scared. He moved to find his parents but was lifted off the ground and carried in the opposite direction. He looked up at who grabbed him and found that it was the kings first knight, Levi. Everything happened so quickly. The omega looked back into the chaos of the cave and watched as some strange man lifted a large metal stick to his father. It made a big spark and loud bang, followed by his father grabbing his chest and falling to the ground. His mother screamed as she followed him to the ground to catch him, but soon followed the same fate with the second shot.

 

Eren found himself stuck in the memory. Panic and sadness hit him full force and all at once. He wanted to run. Run as fast and as far away as possible. He wanted to run to Levi, but it felt as if he couldn't lift his legs. He was stuck, completely at a loss of control. He wasn't even capable of screaming out for help. Completely at the mercy of his anxiety.

 

Eren shut his eyes tightly. He shuffled back to go further under the bush. He urged every part of his body, not to make a sound, unsure of where he was or when for that matter. The omega’s mind was telling him he was running through the woods with Levi, running from the loud shots behind them. His body was telling him he was under a bush and in danger of being seen by the same people who caused that sound, so many years ago.

 

He heard a loud _snap_ and shot his eyes open. _Finally!_ He was back in the present and out of that nightmare. Eren looked to the scene in front of him to Find the two humans doing something to the dear. There, on their backs, sat the terrifying and mysterious weapons that had destroyed his family only a few years prior. Eren looked away from the tools and back to his fleeting dinner, as one of the men lifted it over his shoulder. The head of the dear dangled unnaturally which must have been the noise that snapped him out of his subconscious flashback. His stomach growled as he watched the men walk back in the direction they came from. Lucky for the omega, it was the opposite direction of his den.

 

Eren waited a fair amount of time for the hunters to leave before emerging out from under the bush. He shook off the twigs that came with him and started to head home. Maybe he’ll try again later, his courage leaving him completely helpless and alone in the woods.

 

Another small snap caught Eren’s attention, only five minutes or so from his den. He didn’t have to look very hard for the object of the sound as a rabbit hopped right out in front of him. It was a godsend! Eren left it no time to react as he snatched it up and broke its neck between his powerful jaws. Eren happily pranced the rest of the way home with the clutch of fur adorning his mouth.

 

Once back to the cave, the happy boy dropped the morsel in front of the fire. He shifted back but it hurt way more than usual. It was most likely due to him being that way for a very long time, and two, he was still very weak from hunger and shifting took a lot out of a person. The omega grabbed the rabbit and started to carefully skin it. Levi had taught him how to do this about a year ago. It took him a while to get good at it and he often put a lot of holes in the furs, but he eventually got the hang of it. His failed tries ended up at the bottom of the fur pile Levi and he had turned into their nest. His good cuts ended up somewhere on Levi’s body, whether it was turned into a pocket or lining for his pants or coat. As Eren finished up the new cut, he laid it out to clean and dry later. The more important task was to fix himself something to eat.

 

With small strips of leather, Eren tied the skinned rabbit to a long stick. The next thing to tend to was the fire. He grabbed two logs of wood from their stock and placed them over the old ashes. Eren grabbed a small wooden pipe and blew onto the almost cold embers. A few started to glow red once again and one even started to grow a small flame. Eren blew harder and the fire grew more. Eventually, it caught onto the new logs, ending Eren’s annoying task of having to start the pesky thing.

 

The rabbit hung over the flames and cooked as the omega laid in his bed of furs. He stared at the ceiling of the small cave and let his eyes wander across all the drawings made of ash. He and Levi would make a new one every time Eren learned a new skill. Whether it was a skill for hunting, such as rolling in the earth to hide his scent, or how to befriend the other animals of the forest. Every creature was like a brother or sister, helping us to live or teach us a lesson. He was also thought that every part of a caught meal was to be used. The furs were made into bedding or clothing, the meat was eaten. The bones made into weapons, jewelry or needles. Things left over, such as the eyes were returned to the earth. Buried and given back to the earth as a blessing for new creation.

 

Each and every drawing depicted such lessons, shown as a reminder of what he learned and as a trophy for mastering it. Eren searched, looking at every one individually, but none held the skill he was looking for. What was he to do if Levi never came back? Was he to wait, as Levi had instructed, or was he to go and look for the man. The omega could feel anxiety creep its fingers around his throat, it grew tight with the thought that the alpha may not even return.

 

He sat up quickly and shook his head. Levi will return, Eren had no reason to doubt the alpha. He had never let him down in the past, always holding true to his word.

 

The night went on with the omega constantly at war with himself. He ate his rabbit and curled back up into the furs. The fire slowly died and the cave grew cold. The brunet shivered and silently weep to himself. He missed his alpha more and more with every passing moment. Missing his warmth and calming croons.

 

Eren shifted to a wolf in hopes of finding better warmth in his altered furry state. To his satisfaction, he felt himself heat the furs around him and eventually stopped shivering. His eyes slowly closed, letting sleep finally take him from his thoughts of sadness, leaving him in a dreamless slumber.

 

Days continued on like this. Eren would wake, hunt, cook, clean, eat, cry, and sleep again. As days turned to weeks, he grew number to his emotions and focused on the necessities for living. His prey grew larger, from rabbits to deer and elk, his patients no longer shortened by anxiety and depression. There was no time for that kind of thinking. He had to keep the den clean and warm for Levi’s eventual return.

 

Eren’s hunting led him further and further from the den when he eventually came upon a large mass of water. It was never-ending. He tasted the ceaseless supply to find it was salty and undrinkable. As he ventured across the shore, he came across huge salt formations. His old clan had used these rocks to preserve their meats, making them last for days and sometimes weeks.

 

The omega shifted to human form and removed his fur pouch. He stuffed it to the rim with salt that had already been turned to small sand like grains. He shifted back and grabbed the pouch with his mouth, running home in a hurry to use the new substance he had once been taught to use all those years ago.

 

He made his way back into the cave quickly, running straight up to his most recent kill. He dropped the bag of salt and shifted back into his human form. The meat of the deer had already been taken off the bones and its pelt hung across the cave to dry by the fire. Eren poured some of the salt into his hand and moved to a large wooden bowl by the fire. He picked up a little wooden cup and scooped some water from the larger bowl. Pouring a little water into the hand with the salt, he mushed the sand-like substance to clean out any impurities.

 

With the salt cleaned, He was finally able to grab a small morsel of venison and rub the salt into it, finishing by laying it near the fire to dry. He smiled at the accomplishment. So much food could now be saved. Eren no longer had to throw out what he could not eat, and the meat would last longer now. The other good news is he wouldn't have to go hunting every day.

 

This made the next couple months easier but more boring, not always knowing what to do with himself. That was until Eren started to show signs of nesting. Panic settled into the omega because, in the past, Levi had always given him an herb to stop it from coming on. Eren had no clue where Levi got the plant or what it looked like as the raven had always given it to him all crushed up into a paste.

 

He did what he could to work with all the other factors though, such as his scent and the neediness of the alpha. Winter had passed and proven to be a very mild one, the snow had started to melt quite early on. Luckily that brought up a bunch of other smells, masking the alluring scent of his own. As for his need for Levi, Eren made his usual nest but this time pulled a large black, bear fur from the bottom of the pile. He rolled it up and cuddled into it, pretending it was the alpha. With all the preserved meat, he would not have to hunt for the next week, allowing him to stay in and rest.

 

There was nothing else for Eren to do other than do his best to survive the upcoming week, for what it held was a lone omega’s worst enemy in the spring. Mating season and his heat.

 

 

 


	2. To be Continued

    Hey guys, I'm really sorry to say this to anyone who was looking forward to this story, but I'm going to be putting it on hold. The plot for it is unclear and it was a spur of the moment piece to begin with. Now, I am not abandoning it because it does have some potential, but for the moment, I will be focusing on my other story, _I Will Wait._

_Never Forget_  was honestly an accident that I already conceived so I have to raise it now. XD It might end up being changed and made into a shorter story but who knows. I will come back to it and see what I can do in December when I have a month off from college and will actually have time to work on it! But until then, I have a promise to uphold with my other fic where I am literally spending all my sleep time writing it. 

In other news, after I figure out what I'm doing with this fic, there may or may not be a third story on the way~ ;D No worries with story number 3, it actually has the plot already completely figured out so only have to write it.

Once again, I am sorry and I hope I left you with some good news. Hopefully this will be resolved quickly. Can't wait to see you next time! BU-BYE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with comments and kudos! 
> 
> If you like my writing, and the Attack on Titan universe, check out my other work! It's called [I Will Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518637/chapters/36023094)


End file.
